


Fair -Runaway- Maiden

by VylaTrix



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Saloonatics - Fandom, eddsworld saloonatics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VylaTrix/pseuds/VylaTrix
Summary: Basically a Saloonatics Eddsword Au, where Lacey Noble -- my Oc-- has the love interest of the Sheriff. BUT there are a few mysteries to go around, so stay tuned for that.
Relationships: Tom/OC, Tom/Reader





	1. One

I scoff, listening to the piano man play ‘Old Susanna’ on his instrument. Even when I sit on the other side of the saloon, that dreadful song still aches my mind. Poison to the ears, that’s what it is. I groan, taking a sip of my whiskey. I just arrived here about four days ago. After the whole incident that happened back in my hometown, I needed a change of scenery. I needed a change in life, if I’m being perfectly honest. So I bade my farewells and packed up, moved here. To good ol’ Spitbucket USA. Hah. Never thought that I’d be regretting it this soon, though. All thanks to my damn friend, the piano man. 

I groan, dropping my head onto the counter, “I hate this song.” 

“You’re not the only one,” Says the barkeep. 

Couldn’t he play literally anything else than this song? I sigh again and lift my head, taking a drink of whiskey. I hardly throw it a glance as a male comes and sits beside me at the counter. 

“Evening, barkeep.” 

“Evening,”

“My usual, if you will.”

The barkeep nods and hands the male a smirnoff. Huh.. never had that before. As the song ends, the piano man chuckles and begins to play it again. I groan, biting down harshly, and gritting my teeth. 

The male beside me notices and lets out a harsh breath.

“Hey, Lonnie!” He shouts,

The music stops for a minute. 

“Yes, sheriff?” 

“Play something else, would ya’?” 

“Of course…” 

Wow, this pipsqueak actually managed to get another song rolling. Wait...

My eyes widen, “Sheriff??” I blurt out, standing straight and looking at the male. 

He gives me an odd look, and tilts his head.

“Yeah?” 

“Hold on, _you…_ are the sheriff?” I ask.

“Indeed I am. Got a problem?” 

“No, it’s just… You look pretty young.”

“Young?” He laughs, “If I had to guess, I’d say I’m as old as you, miss.” 

“I’m twenty four.” 

He tips his hat to me, “Twenty five.” 

The sheriff sends my way a smug smirk, before taking a sip of his smirnoff. He sets the drink down and wipes his mouth, before continuing the conversation.

“So what, if I may ask, is so surprising about me being the sheriff?”

“Huh, well where do I start?” I chuckle, “I guess most of my reasons consist of the fact that where I come from, you have to be a certain age to be the sheriff. Cause’ of the experiences one might need which come with the job.” 

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense, if you look at it that way. But I assure you, I have plenty of experiences that help me run this town.”

I smile, reaching my hand out to him, “My name’s Lacey. Lacey... Nobles.”

“Thomas Woods.” 

He reaches over and takes my hand, shaking it to introduce himself. 

“Pleased to meet you, miss Lacey.” 

“Oh, please, just Lacey. I can’t stand all those formalities. It’s actually one of the reasons I left home. Heh…” 

“I can actually understand that, if I’m being truthful. Some of these folks just respect me ‘cause of the badge.” 

“I know how that feels.” I nod, drinking till my mug is empty. 

The Sheriff looks at me and smirks.

“So, do you like it here so far?” 

I order another mug, “Yes, I find it really nice.-- Aside from the constant ‘Oh Susanna’ playing here in the saloon.”

“Oh, yeah. Lonnie really loves to torment us with that song.” 

I chuckle, “I noticed,” 

He and I share a laugh, dragging on the morning with idle chatter about our different lives. 

||||||||||||||||||||||

At about high noon, a man with a princely vibe to him walks into the saloon, and glances around. Upon seeing the sheriff, this prince lights up with joy. He starts coming over.

“Uh-oh, I think you have a fan.” I titter, feeling slightly buzzed. 

The sheriff turns around and sees the princely male coming up to us. His head tilts back and he lets out a groan of frustration.

“Oh, gee, what is it now?” He softly mutters to himself. 

“Sheriff! Sheriff!” The male calls,

“What can I do for you, Matt?” 

This fellow- Matt is his name?-- well Matt scowls, standing over the shorter sheriff. 

“It is PRINCE Matt and you know it! But that’s not why I’m here.” 

“Ok, PRINCE Matt. What do you need my help with this time?”

Prince Matt? I think I’ve heard of that name…

“One of your _ruffian_ civilians --of this backwash water of a town --has been stealing my papers and important documents sent here from London!!” 

Oh. I remember why that name sounded familiar now. I guess this guy’s the famous Prince Matt from London, the one who’s obsessed with his own image-- but more in the way of how ‘gorgeous’ he is. Also, he’s such a lady magnet. And I don’t mean that in a positive way. 

The sheriff sighs deeply, “Have you checked with your delivery person?” 

“Yes!” 

“When?” 

“Just before I came here to bring this matter to your attention!” 

“Ok. Did you see anything within the past week that would give me a lead to pursue?” 

“...Not that I can recall?” 

“Alright then. Do you have any idea who might want to steal your papers and documents?” 

“No! I thought everybody loved me!!” 

I roll my eyes, which the Sheriff takes note of and smirks to.

“Well, then my apologies, Matt, but that leaves me nothing to go off of, and I don’t do ‘from scratch’ cases. 

Prince Matt flushes red with rage, before the Sheriff turns to me and raises his drink. 

“Now, where were we?” He sips,

Just as Matt is about to object, he sees me and loses his train of thought-- almost instantly.

“Oh, why hello there~! You must be new in town, am I right?” 

“That obvious?” I toss, taking a sip from my alcohol. 

“Not really, I only noticed because I would have remembered seeing a beautiful face like yours around town.”

“Uhh, are you trying to flirt with me?” I ask, a shiver running down my spine.

“Absolutely. Your beauty must be admired! Wait… Now that I get a good look of your face…” 

He leans closer, squinting his eyes. 

“You look familiar. Have we met before?” 

I gulp, “Sorry, prince-y boy, but I’ve never met you before today.” 

“Oh. Are you sure?” 

I push his face away, “Yes, now have ya’ ever heard of personal space??” 

The Sheriff snickers, and Matt huffs a breath-- his cheeks puffing out. 

“My goodness, she’s as blunt and rude as you are, Sheriff.” 

“What’s the problem with blunt?” Sheriff Thomson asks, shooting me a friendly grin. 

“...” 

Prince Matt blinks a few times, before crossing his arms and sighing,

“Unbelievable. I should have stayed in London.” He walks off, leaving us be. 

I look to the Sheriff, and he looks to me, before we both start snickering victoriously. What a show. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

(Time/Skip)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

It’s been a while since we left the comfort of the saloon. Now, the Sheriff and I are roaming about the town, as I accompany him on his annual-noon patrol. He’s telling me some of his rather eventful tales from his time here as the Sheriff.

I like listening to his tales. They’re fun, more fun than anything my people could come up with back home. I think I’ve come to like this Sheriff, as I’m sure he enjoys my company as well. 

“And that boy, why, he was just acock on the floor for the next hour.” 

I laugh softly at his telling --of the time that a teenager threatened him for the role as sheriff. 

“Boy did he learn his lesson.” 

“Sounds interesting.” I smile at him, my hands behind my back. 

“Interesting? ...I suppose. Maybe.” 

“Well, I think it’s interesting. More so than anything we had back home, anyways.” 

“I been meaning to ask. Where did you say you were from?” 

“Oh, nowhere you’d know of. Just some dull place off the coast of Spain.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Mhmm,” I nod my head.

“Funny, you don’t seem to have their accent.” 

“Ehh, I've been around here long enough that it may have faded.” 

“I see. Well, Lacey, I think you’re going to like it here in town. I know I’m going to enjoy seeing you around.” 

“Really?” 

“Well, tch-yeah. You got more sense than most of the folks I talk to all day. Not to mention you’re cute.” 

“What was that last part?” 

“If you heard me, you heard me.” He smirks, shrugging, “If ya’ didn't, then ya didn’t.” 

“Pfft. Dull.”

We walk around the corner and past the bank in silence. I clear my throat, as he stares down at his feet while we walk. 

“So, you have a place to stay yet?” 

“I do, but…” 

“What?” 

I grip onto the fabric at my hips, allowing a sigh to fall from my lips. 

“It’s no place to really call home.” 

“What-do’ya mean?” 

“Well, it’s small. And dirty. And I swear I saw a rat scurrying along the other night when I was making my way to bed.” 

I shiver at the mention of what I saw. 

“And you have no place else to go?” 

I shake my head,

“What about the inn?” 

“Too price-y for my taste.” I sigh again, “But I’m making do at the saloon. Drinking away my fear of the rats, I suppose.” I chuckle at my own joke.

The sheriff hums a note as we come to the center of town, with the well and stone flooring. Shops and businesses on both sides of us, and small children running around, making something of their day. 

“What if you stayed with me?” The Sheriff blurts.

I look at him with wide eyes.

“Are you just joking? Because I could never, not in a million years.”

“Why not?”

“I just met you, let’s start with that.” 

“Are you saying you don’t trust the sheriff?” He gives me a smug look, narrowing his gaze onto me. 

“No, no, that’s not what I mean.”

  
“Then what’s the problem?” 

“OK, how do you know you can trust me?” 

“I always trust my gut. And my gut says that I can trust you.” 

“Aye, aye. What if I’m just not comfortable living with a stranger?” 

“I live in a big enough place that you’ll have plenty of privacy. I would never invade on a woman’s privacy, on my own honor I promise you this.” 

“Gee, you sure are persistent, huh?” 

“Have to be. Part of the job.” 

I sigh, slumping my shoulders. I run my fingers through my hair, temporarily taking off my hat. I look over at him, smirking like he’s won. But I’m too tipsy to argue, so for now he has. 

“Ok, ok. Fine, you win. But you have to help me move in my stuff, understand?” 

“I was planning on it when I offered you.” 

I deadpan. 

“Ok, sheriff. I guess I can accept your terms. But if I feel uncomfortable!” 

“You can leave any time if that’s the case. Sheriff’s honor.” 

He holds out his hand, as to shake, and I nod. I put my hand to his and we settle on this agreement. The Sheriff puts his hands in his pockets and tips his head down.

“Well, doesn’t seem like anything is off as far as the town goes. How about we start to pack your home up?” 

“Well, I suppose that would be the best right now.” 

I nod my head.

“Alright then, fair Lacey,” He shoots me a joking wink, “Lead the way.” 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

(Time/Skip)

{Nightfall}

||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Yeah… There’s no way I was letting you stay in that hog’s house. I swear, I could hear about as many as five rats -- at least -- under your floorboards.”

I hum a note, not really listening to what the Sheriff has to say. I find myself staring at him as we take what we could carry back to his place. Well, when I say ‘we’, I mean mostly him. He won’t let me lift a finger, much to my dismay. 

Says that he wouldn’t be a proper gentleman if he allowed me to do all the heavy lifting. As for the route to his home, it’s through the most hustling part of town. The sun had set about a half hour ago, but no. This town still has thrills of life running through it. I find myself still staring at the Sheriff when he starts to call my name repeatedly. 

“Lacey? Lacey. Lacey!” 

It takes him a couple of tries before I snap out of it.

“Hm? Oh! I’m sorry, Sheriff. I guess I’m just a little balmy.”

“Oh, I see. Spacing out too much then.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, let’s hurry on and get back home. Then I’ll show you to your room, and we can get you a good night’s sleep.” 

I smile his way, “Thank you, Sheriff.” 

He nods.

||||||||||||||||||||||

“Wow, you live _here_?” I fawn over the size of his home. 

Two stories. Who in the blazes has two stories out here? No one, not that I’ve seen! 

“Nope. I live down the well.” 

I look at his smug, sarcastic expression.

“Har de har.” 

He chuckles and we go inside. A beautiful home is how it’s all set up. 

“Yeah, I used to live here with my old friend, the guy who was the sheriff before me. But he, unfortunately, bit the ground a couple of years back. So now, it’s just me.” 

“My condolences.” 

“Ah, it’s a’right.” He waves his hand through the air dismissively. 

I walk into the living space, and awe over his leather printed benches. 

“Haha, yeah, most folks get jealous over my day to day living. It’s why I don’t often let people into my home.” 

I run my hand over the texture.

Smooth and easy on the senses. Glancing up, I meet Sheriff Thomson’s gaze. He’s looking my way with a soft and at ease expression. 

“Why me then?” 

“Well, like I said earlier. I trust my gut, and I trust you.” 

“Is that how you put it?” I taunt. 

“Har de har.” He scoffs, mocking the way I said it before. 

He takes off his hat and motions to the stairs going up on my right. 

“Mine and your rooms are upstairs. Come on, I’ll show you.” 

We trot up the steps and he leads me to the end of the hall, into a room on the left. A bed, some blankets and a window are waiting for us inside the room. 

“This is where you’ll stay. Self defenses are underneath the bed, and extra covers are here, in the cupboard.” 

He motions to a wardrobe behind the door. The Sheriff places down my box of clothing in the corner or the room, before stepping back out into the hall.

“I’m right next door if you need anything.” 

“Thank you again, Sheriff.” 

He smiles softly, “Please, just Thomson is fine.” 

“Not in your wildest dreams, Sheriff.” I chuckle. 

He does the same, before reaching for the door. 

“Goodnight, fair Lacey.” 

“Night, ...Sheriff.” 

He closes the door, and I crawl into bed. 

Today wasn't the shit load I expected it to be…

So that’s a plus.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

End Chapter One.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet, I can make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two:

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The morning light glares at me through the open window, forcing me into consciousness. I forgot how much I hated mornings, when I have such a nice place to sleep. Damn. On that topic, I think last night was the best I’ve slept since I've lived here in Spitbucket. I can’t decide whether that’s wonderful, or just sad. With a sigh, I crawl out of bed and open the box of my clothes in the corner. 

Once I’m done picking out a dress-less, light blue blouse, and some work leggings, I get changed in a rush and step out into the hall. On my way down stairs, I hear a light bit of snoring coming from the Sheriff’s room. Cute.

I make my way downstairs and look in the cupboards for something to eat. But most of what I find is Hog’s skin- jerky, ham, leftover bacon, and more. I do find some fruit, but it’s old and dry. Brittle and gross by now. I turn away with my nose wrinkled in disgust. I’ve been looking for food for the past ten minutes now! Seriously! 

“By the blazes, is there  _ anything _ to eat in this house??” I groan.

A chuckle sounding from behind me brings me to my attention. I whip around and see a very bleak and bent over looking male standing up against the wall behind me. Here’s a hint. It’s the Sheriff. 

“Not really, unless you’re fond of hog’s-skin types of food.” 

I wrinkle my nose up, out of habit.

He laughs, “Well, I don’t know what you worked with where you used to live, but here, we get whatever we can get our hands on.” 

He moves close to me, his hat hovering over my forehead. Our noses inches apart. I gulp.

_ ‘Too close!’ _

I clear my throat as he reaches his arm up, going over my shoulder, aimed for the cabinet. 

“‘Scuse me, Lacey, but I’d like some jerky.” 

I let out a heavy breath and move out of his way. He grabs a bag of pig jerky from the cabinet and rips it open, taking out a strip and biting into it like a man who hasn’t eaten in a week…

Or two. 

“Gee, you sure are … hungry, huh?” 

“Well, I do have a pretty bad barrel fever.” 

“What… is that? Is it contagious?” 

He looks at me, amused, chewing on his fourth piece of jerky. 

“Hah. You’re being serious, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah…?”

He lets out a light snicker, wiping away some crumbs. The Sheriff smirks, shaking his head. 

“No, it just means I have a horrible headache. It hurts to move, really, but don’t worry ‘bout me. I’ll pull through.” 

“Ohhh, so it just means you have a hangover?” 

“What’s a… hang-over?” 

“The after effects of drinking too much alcohol.” 

“Oh. Then yes.” 

I let out a breath of relief, “That makes me less worried.” 

I smile and put my hands behind my back, gingerly looking his way. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” I ask.

“Just a bunch of patrols. And I have to fix up Mr. Blanks Bakery problem by sundown.” 

“What’s his problem?” 

“Leaky roof. If I just slap some extra shingles on and stitch em’ in, it should be fine though.” 

“Uhh, not necessarily.” 

He gives me a confused stare.

I explain, “There may not be a problem with the shingles, but more of their … soaking ability, I guess.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, that the problem may be that the shingles are absorbing the moisture in the air. Then, they’re leaking when they get too … full.” 

“Hmm, I didn’t think of that.”

I stand straight with pride, “Happy to help.” 

“Hey… how would you feel about joining me today?” 

I shrug.

“Well, it’s not like I have an actual job here. Sure. I’d love to.” 

He tips his hat to me, and grabs a handful of jerky out of the bag, stuffing it within his bandana for later. Oh no, please no. Upon my stomach rumbling, I decide to put my foot down. 

“And we might as well go to the food market today too.” 

“Why?” 

I motion to the oven behind him. 

“I can cook up something for dinner tonight using your cooktop.” 

“You… know how to use that thing?” 

“Of course. Wait, why would you have one if you don’t know how to use it?” 

“Tch. The Prince here in town insisted I have one to fill the space in my ‘lonely and ugly home’.” 

I snicker, which he begins to lecture me over.

“Hush it, you!” 

“Okay, okay. Geez.” 

The Sheriff sighs, “Ok, fine. We can stop by the food market to pick up some ingredients. I was almost out of jerky anyways.” 

I scowl, “No jerky!!” 

Now he’s the one snickering. I mutter something very unladylike and turn on my heels, marching out of the kitchen to make him feel guilt. But when I turn the corner, I still hear him snickering. I plop down on the leather benches in the living area and sigh. 

“Oh, come on now, don’t be like that, Lacey.”

“Like what?” 

He takes a piece of jerky out of his bandana and pops it into his mouth. 

“Ugh. I hate that stuff.” 

“How come?” 

“It’s not… It’s just pig meat that’s been roasting under the desert sun!” 

“So…?”

“It’s gross.” 

He bites into another one.

I groan,

“Let’s just go.” 

“If you insist.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

(Time Skip)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

“This market is… Dry.” I complain, looking at the practically bare stocks of boxes in each stand. 

The Sheriff laughs, “What did you expect? We’re a small town with little contacts and resources. Not to mention that we’re poor, too.” 

“That’s horrible!” 

“And it’s life. We scrape by enough, and the people are happy-- despite our conditions.”

“Well, ….” I grunt in defeat.

“Well what?” 

I take a deep breath in, coming up with a way to fix tonight’s dinner and equally change the subject.

“Well, we still need a proper dinner. I’m not going to eat jerky for the rest of my life.” 

He sighs, “Fair enough.” 

“Hmm… Does Spitbucket have a butcher?” 

“Yeah. But you’re mostly going to find ham.” 

“Does this town have any other animals other than pigs!?” I bark.

“Haha, well, maybe some ground beef, if you’re lucky.” 

“Ugh, I’ll take the odds. Lead the way!” 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

I run my fingers through my hair as I stay close to the Sheriff as we enter the butchers. 

“Morning, Joe.” 

“Morning, Sheriff! I didn’t expect you to be up this early, making the rounds!” 

“Huh?” I puzzle,

The butcher looks at me and his face lightens. 

“Oh, hey! You’re that newcomer, aren't you?” 

“Yup. How’d you guess?” 

“Haha, you find that news in this town travels fast-- whether you want it to or not.” 

The Sheriff chuckles, “Well, that and Joe here knows nearly everybody in town.” 

“Really? That’s impressive.” 

“Aw, you flatter me.” 

Joe wipes his hands off on his apron and crosses his arms, beaming with a gentle aura. 

“So what can I get for you two lovebirds this fine morning?” 

“Wha--- Lovebirds?!” 

The sheriff simply clears his throat, and places the order.

“Well, Joe, we were wondering if you have any meat off the cows today.” 

Joe laughs, “You’re in luck! I actually do, since my top buyer hasn't come in yet.” 

“Uh, a-awesome. We’ll buy two pounds, please.” I put.

Joe nods and goes into the back room to fetch it. 

I turn to the sheriff and ask with a strain in my voice, “What did he mean by ‘lovebirds’?” 

“Ahh, don’t mind him. Anytime he sees me with a pretty lady, he likes to tease, but he knows it ain’t a thing between us.”

“Ok… I guess I can make sense of that.” 

  
  


He nods, and turns away, looking at the prices.

Huh…. 

||||||||||||||||||||||

(Time Skip) 

(The house)

|||||||||||||||||||||||

I drop the two pounds of meat down on the counter in the kitchen as the Sheriff gives me a questioning look. I meet his gaze and frown. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just asking myself how you're going to fix  _ that _ up into a nice, homemade meal.”

“So you doubt me?” 

“Very much so, yes.”

I roll my eyes, “Well, if that's the case, then why don't you go handle business around town then? Okay, plum cheeks?” 

He clicks his tongue, “All right. What time should I be expected for ‘supper’?”

“Sundown.” I answer. 

“Understood. See you then, Lacey.”

“Ha. Bye, now.” 

+++++++++++++++

++++++++++++

++++++++

That little pipsqueak thinks that I won't be able to cook this up, well I'll show him! I'll make this meal into the best damn meal he's ever had! ‘

I roll up my sleeves and search the kitchen for tools. Let's see….. I've got a pot, a few knives, and a mallet…

…

THAT’S IT?!

I can't cook something amazing with just this!! Curse that pipsqueak!!

+++++++++++++++++=

Okay so I've got my pot filled with fresh well water, and the first pound of beef has been grounded into a patty-like shape. I guess I can make beef chips. Just like mom used to make it… Though it will take longer. I sigh, sitting down the pot over the stove top, and adding more coals to the inside fire source. Okay. Here we go.

I use some spices left over in the cupboards to season the meat, and make it more flavorful. Once it's all spiced and seasoned, I break the meat up into tiny little chip size pieces, and I put them in the pot carefully. I stir it and turn it until it's all cooked and chip like. Yummy! I haven't had this food since I was a child. Hopefully it tastes good.

I shake my head, banishing these thoughts from my mind. I shouldn't be worrying about whether it's going to taste good or not-- because I know it will taste good!!! I can count on it!! I nod my head, completely determined with the meal in front of me. This is going to be great. Despite the little bit of tools I have to work with, I think that I can really pull this off! 

I’m gonna show him what an actual meal tastes like-- no more jerky!!!

|||||||||||||||||||

I set the table with two plates of meat chips, after making a quick errand to the nearby farm for some side dishes. Just a casual salad, no big deal. After I set the plates, I grab the meal-- the main meal-- and I serve us up some food. It's just about sundown now, so the sheriff should be home any minute. If I said that I wasn't excited to show off my cooking skills I'd be lying. I take in a few deep breaths, trying to contain my excitement... But it pretty much fails when I hear the sheriff coming in through the front door.

“All right Lacey, show me this fantastic meal you put together.” I hear him say, sarcastically.

But I am not falling for that! I already had a little taste test, and it is delicious! So in his face!!!

I clear my throat as he enters the room through the archway --presenting him to a fancy meal set at the table. His eyes widen at the site, as if he's actually impressed. Did he actually think I wouldn't be able to pull it off? Lame. 

“One super delicious meal, as promised!” 

He doesn't say anything, as he steps forth into the room and sits down at the seat. I'm pretty much smiling at him smugly the whole time. The salad bowl sits in the middle of the table, and I sit across from him at the other end.

The sheriff just takes a look at the food before him and kind of just pokes it.

“All right… what is it?” 

“It’s meat chips! Chips made out of meat, kind of like steak, but fancier.”

“I’m not going to say I understand what you just said, because I’d be lying… But if you say it’s going to be good, then what the hell.” 

“Um… Thanks? I think…” 

Sheriff Thompson pics of one of the chips and takes a bite into it. Takes a few seconds for him to process the flavoring, but he goes in for a second one without saying anything so... I suppose he thinks it's good? Maybe? I hope so.

“Well? What do you think?”

He nods his head, giving a hum in response, 

“Good.” Is the only word I am able to make out. So I'm going to take that as a win.

I start to dig in as well, and we both sit in silence for about half of our plates. I get sick of that real quick, and start up conversation.

“So how did your day go?” I ask. 

The sheriff leans back in his seat, swallowing the bits in his mouth, before giving a shrug. He stares up at the ceiling with a dead eye stare. 

“Should I take that as a ‘not good’??” 

“It was just.. Long.” He sighs,

“Oh…” 

A few more long moments pass in silence, 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Hey, I want to say thank you.” 

“Thank… you? What for?” 

“Well, I should admit that it’s nice to come home to a meal, and dare I say it, not just pig jerky.”

I smile softly, and send his way a nod.

“I should admit something too.”

“What’s that?” 

“It feels nice to not eat dinner alone in a saloon. Thank you for giving me a place to stay… I really appreciate it.” 

“Hmm, then I guess this worked out for both of us.” 

The sheriff gives a great smile, a genuine one that’s actually bright. We continue to eat our dinner in a peaceful Bliss. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss, I'm better than you at this.

Chapter 3

|||||||||||||||||||

(THREE WEEKS LATER)

|||||||||||||||||||||

It’s been a long day for both the Sheriff and myself, and I’m actually ready to pass out. The day started off with having to hurl cattle back up into the ranges around Spitbucket, and then that led into the whole prevention of a showdown with some rookie pistols, which would have been a big rookie mistake... haha… 

And it just seems like the day went on, on and on, one thing right after the other, with no space in between. We deserve a good break right now. How about the rest of the night off? That sounds like a plan to me…. oh I'm hilarious. The sheriff and I are walking back to the house right now, the dark veil of the night sky overhead, and I can barely keep my eyes open as we walk. I should have taken some of that java earlier.

It’s some new drink at the saloon-- the barkeep offered it to me-- said it's supposed to keep your energy high. Some sort of shit like that. Anyways, I can hear the sheriff talking in the background, but I'm not really listening.

“What do you think, Lacey?”

“Huh? Sorry sheriff, I guess I'm just zoning out again.”

“These days, it seems to be a habit of yours.” 

“Suppose so.” I yawn.

The yawn catches over to the sheriff and he does it as well. 

“Damn it, look what you just did, getting me yawning too, how dare you.” He jokes. 

I playfully roll my eyes, and look down at the ground as we walk. Why couldn't I have taken some of that stuff. Energy juice would be nice right now. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for second best-- some good old-fashioned sleeping.

“Oops. My bad, or whatever.”

Upon our return to the house, I head straight up to my room and flop down like a fish onto my bed. Groaning into the pillow, I think over the events for tomorrow. It's probably going to look like the same thing as today. First of all, shame on that, and second of all, dammit. 

“Is one day to relax too much to ask for?”

With a sigh, I get up and pick up the matchbox on the table next to my bed. I light the candles in here across the room, spreading some light upon my environment. I accidentally let the flame burn down to my fingertips, and it burns my skin, numbing over my senses. I hiss in pain, drawing my hand back, as the matchstick runs out and drops to the floor.

“Jeez. Is it too much to ask?”

With another sigh, I start to undress. First goes the blouse, then the poncho around my waist, and then I strip down to just my undergarments. Looking back at my fingertip, I frown. I really need a good night's rest… Upon hearing one clear their throat, I turn around with a jump.

I see the sheriff standing in the archway of my door, his cheeks dusted a dark pink, and his eyes firmly locked on me. 

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I ask, covering my bra with my arms. 

His gaze travels up and down my body, like he’s entranced.

“Sheriff!!” I shout, my voice squeaking. 

He seems to snap out of it,

“Shit… I’m so sorry, Lacey, please forgive me.” 

He covers his eyes with a hand.

I bite my lip, “What is it you needed?” 

“Just was wondering if you were ok. I heard a yelp.” 

“Oh… I burnt my finger.” 

“Wait, what?” The Sheriff suddenly steps forward, lowering his hand.

“Are you ok? Where did you get burnt?” 

He grabs my shoulders, out of habit I suppose. He doesn’t realize it until he has had his hands on my bare shoulders for a long moment.

His blush increases tenfold.

“GAh, shit! I’m sorry!” 

He lets go instantly. 

I chuckle. 

“Flustered Thompson-- now there’s a sight to behold.” 

“It ain’t funny, Lace’!” 

Lace. A nickname he picked up for me in the past week. I kinda like it. He covers his eyes again, and I reach up and grab his hands. 

“Oh, please. It’s not like you haven’t already looked.”

“Not on purpose!!” 

I lower his hands from his eyes, and smile.

“How are you so calm right now??” 

“Pff. Back home, I have three sisters. I’m used to it.” 

“But I’m not your sister--” 

“I know. But I’m still OK,” 

“Why?” 

… 

His question catches me off guard. 

  
That’s a good one. Why am I ok with him seeing me like this?

“I… don’t know.” 

The sheriff--- No….

Thompson looks me dead in the eyes and he narrows his brows.

“Lacey, I think I need to tell you something.” 

“O.. OK. What is it?” 

“I… I … Damn, I am not good with words.” 

“It’s ok. Take your time.” 

He grabs my hands in his, squeezing them. 

“I may or may not like you.” 

“Well, duh. Why else would you let me stick around?” 

“No, not just like a friend.” 

“Huh…?” 

He gulps, looking me in the eyes before looking away. 

“Here’s to hoping I don’t get smacked.” He mutters to himself.

Thompson quickly takes off his hat and leans in, kissing me on the lips. 

He pulls away and locks his gaze on the floor. I don't speak, so he takes the chance to do it for me. 

“I ain't never felt like this before…. about anyone. I'm not exactly sure how I should go about it either, but I want you to know but I do like you Lacey. I will stay here by your side, through thick and thin, come hell or high water. I just want you to know that okay?” 

“Sheriff... I don't know what to say.”

“Then don't say anything. Just sleep on it okay? I'll take my leave now.” 

He turns to leave, taking about a few steps away from me. I can't just let it end like that…. it wouldn't be right. Or fair-- for either of us. Before he's gone I grab his wrist and keep him from leaving.

“Wait….” I squeak out.

The Sheriff looks back at me over his shoulder, with a questioning gaze.

“I don't want you to go. Not after you just spill something like that!”

“But it wouldn't be right for me to ask you what you feel, right here right now.”

“Does it look like I care? Sheriff---” I let out a bit of a choke gasp. A heavy sigh escapes me.

“Thompson, you have been so generous to me since I've been here. Since we met, you've given me something else to look forward to each day-- I don't care if it's just errands.”

“...”

“...”

I step closer to him and quickly stand up on my tiptoes, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you for telling me. I'll get back to you with my answer soon…” ‘

Thompson nods, giving me a soft smile.

But before he goes I say one more thing,

“Oh, and Tom?” 

“Heh, what is it?”

I give him a shit eating grin.

“You're terrible at kissing.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Bet you I could do one better.” I mumble, half hoping that he didn't hear me.

But unfortunately, those favors are not on my side.

Thompson faces me fully, returning the shit eating grin.

“That's so? Go ahead then, I'm waiting.”

“You can't be serious..”

“You proved me wrong in the past before. Do it again.”

I stare at him for a long hard second before I stand up on my tiptoes, I lean forward against his chest, and slowly land my lips on his. His hand comes up to cup my cheek, as he kisses me back.

When we pull away a moment later, he looks at me, and licks his lips.

“Hey, guess you were right about another thing.”

He slips his hand out of my grasp, and tips his hat to me.

“Goodnight, Fair Lady Lacey.”

I hum happily, “Night... Sheriff.” 


	4. Day Celebration

Chapter 4

\----------------

All through the night, I thought about it.. -- about what the sheriff had confessed to me yesterday. How  _ do _ I feel about him? I know I’m grateful. He has been so kind... but if I return his emotions-- do I feel the same way about him as far as affections go? 

I sigh. I'm going to make sure that I answer his question by the end of today though. I don't want to make him wait. That just gives me an entire day to find out how I feel. Sounds good enough.

I crawl out of bed and get dressed, changing into my normal everyday clothes. After I'm done with that, I tip toe downstairs, past the snoring sounds coming from his room, and make my way to the kitchen to make some bacon. I know I have a big thing against Hogg's Meat, but today I guess it's special, so I'll make an exception.

I sizzle it on the stove and cook it until it's complete. The scent of it carries through the house and I'm guessing that's what wakes up the sheriff. It isn't very long before he's stumbling down the stairs and greeting me a good morning.

“Is that bacon?” He asks, giving me a confused stare.

“Yes, what else would it be?”

He smirks, “... Poison?”

I playfully smack him on the arm. 

“It’s bacon.”

He snickers, “I know. If there's anything I know, it's the scent of bacon.”

I chuckle at his joke…. or is he even joking at all? I can't really tell.. either way I have food to serve.

The sheriff comes up to my side, standing a little closer than usual. I don't mind though. The soft and faint scent of Smirnoff still lingers about him. I kind of admire that smell. Reminds me of --well never mind that…..

“How much do you want?”

“As much as you're willing to part with.”

I grin, “You don't mind taking all of it, do you?”

“Ha, not even a bit.”

“Good.”

I scrape the bacon off of the pan and onto a plate for him to have.   
  


“Here you go.”

“Thanks, Lace’.”

“You're welcome Tom.”

The sheriff gives me an odd look-- to which I return to him just as equally.

“What's with that stare?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just when did you start calling me Tom? I thought it was the Sheriff?”

“Since last night?? Duh?”

He takes a bite and chews on it for a bit.

“Listen, about that….”

“Not a word, Tom. I will have you my answer by the end of today.”

“So soon though? Aren't you, I don't know, rushing into this?”

“I don't think so. Do you think so?”

“I just want to make sure you're comfortable with your decision.”

“I am.”

He shrugs tightly, “If you say so darling.”

I give him a wide-eyed stare.

“Darling???”

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”

“Indeed you did. Are you sober?” 

I reach over the counter to press my hand to his forehead, which he quickly smacks away. 

“I'm fine, woman.”

“Scuse me?”

“I said I'm fine!”

“Yeah right. I'll believe it when you stop acting like a---”

“Like a what?” We both turn our heads at the sound of a third voice coming from the kitchen doorway. That is where we see the prince Matt standing there, watching us like a child in a sweet shop.

“Matt? what are you doing here?”

“It's Thursday.”

The sheriff and I both deadpan.

“How could we forget…?”

On Thursdays normally we have off, but lately Matt has been pestering us about having no respected attention turned his way. So in order to get us some time, we promised him that we would spend this Thursday with him. Just to shut him up that's why we did it.

“It looks like I'm missing something here…” Matt declares.

His face lights up only a few moments later.

“Are you two a thing???”

“What? Matt don't be ridiculous!”

“Why so defensive Sheriff??” Matt Winks at Tom.

“Shut up, Prince boy. I doubt you'd understand.”

“Easy Sheriff, easy.” I say to settle him.

Tom just goes to ignoring us and back to the bacon. I turn my attention Matt.

“Anyways, we didn't expect you to be here so early, my friend."

“Sorry about that, I just couldn't wait. I was so excited!”

“Any reason in particular?”

“Well the bonfire is tonight!!”

I Look to Tom, “Bonfire? What's he talkin’ about?”

Tom sighs, “We have this seasonal thing here in Spitbucket, where every season on the 4th day, we have a big celebration. To welcome the new coming of Tides I guess, I don't know. I never really understood it.”

Matt scoffs, “How could you not like it?? It's a big beautiful pit of fire, with music and dancing and many people having fun!!”

“ TCH.”

The Sheriff goes back to eating his bacon again.

“Are you coming Lacey?” Matt asks me.

“I guess so. It does sound fun.”

“Great! then I guess that means the sheriff is coming too!!”

“What the-- I never said that I was going!!!”

  
“Yeah but the girl you fancy is, so naturally, why wouldn't you???”

He starts grumbling under his breath.

I can't really make any of it out so I just ignore it. 

“Tom?? Will you go with me??” I ask nicely, batting my eyes.

“Ugh, fine, but only because I have a feeling that if I say no, you two won't stop bugging me about it.”

“And that feeling is probably correct.” Matt says smugly.

The sheriff rolls his eyes.

  
“Fine. I'll go.”

“Yaaay!”

“What time does it start?” I ask.

“Well, the bonfire doesn't start until after sunset.” Matt and forms.

“Oh I see.”

“But the celebration carries out all day - - started at Sun up.”

“Really? and this is the first I'm hearing of it?”

“What? No? People have been talking about it all week.” Tom reminds me.

“Then I probably tuned it out.”

I laugh, rubbing the back of my head nervously. I start taking steps backwards towards the stairs.

“Hang on, where are you going?” Tom questions, his mouth full.

“Well, I have to get all prettied up if I'm going to be out in public with you!”

“But aren't you always out in public with me?”

“This is different, dummy, this is formal. I'm going to go get ready. Be back in a bit!”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

( time skip)

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Once I'm done getting dressed into one of my old town gowns, I tread down the stairs and rejoin the sheriff in the prince in the kitchen. As I expected, the bacon has gone by now, courtesy of the Sheriff.

“Okay! All done!”

Their heads turn my way, but as they see me it's almost like they stop in their tracks.

“Whoa…” Tom mumbles.

“Wow, Lacey, you look beautiful!!” Matt perks, hitting Tom in the arm, “Sheriff! Doesn't she look beautiful?”

Tom just slowly nods his head, “Yeah... she does.”

“Ww, thank you, you guys! Now are we ready to get going?”

“I am!”

“I guess I am too…”

“Great! Let's go then!”

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

As we’re walking around the town, where all sorts of trinkets and totems and activity is stirring about, I try to stay by the Sheriff’s side. Even though we promised this day to Matt, I want to spend it together with Tom. A bunch of people surrounding a long log catches my eyes.

I motion to it, nudging Tom. 

“What’re they doing?” 

“Heh, why they’re making a new totem pole for the centre of the town. One for the next season of fall.” 

“That’s so cool!!” I marvel, clinging to his arm. 

We continue walking, me still loosely strung onto his arm, and I notice a few people staring at us with proud grins. Matt keeps running from each booth to the other, purchasing all the trinkets and mini totem pole charms. I hum a happy note and we walk up to the centre of town, where children in hand-carved totem masks are chasing each other holding wooden swords. 

I look back at Matt and see him struggling to carry all of his trinkets. 

“Hey, Matt, if you want to, you can go put your belongings back home. We’ll wait for you here.” 

“Really?” He smiles softly.

“Yeah.” 

“Thanks, Lacey!”

Matt runs off, trying not to drop anything. The Sheriff and I find a place to sit --on a bench in the shade. He sighs, causing my attention to fall on him.

“Something the matter?” 

“No, nothing. You’re just… far too nice to that prince boy.” 

“Heh,” I reach for his hand, “If I had to say, I’d think you were jealous.” 

“W-what!? Am not!” 

I scoot closer to him and give him a taunting smirk. 

“Then why are you so defensive?” 

“Because! It’s lame.” 

My heartbeat skips a step when my eyes end up falling onto his lips. I bite my tongue, as my face turns pink. Sheriff Thompson notices. 

“Ohoho. See something you like, darling?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Well you’re starin’ at my lips, like you want a kiss out of em’, so I just naturally assumed.” He clicks his tongue and winks at me.

“W-Was not!” 

“Why so defensive, Fair Lacey?”

“That’s not fair! Using my words against me!” 

He laughs and places his hand on my head. 

“Relax, Darlin’ I’m only teasing.” 

“Humph!” 

“Unless you actually do want that kiss,” 

“SHERIFF!!” I squeak.

He rolls up a ton of laughter, bringing some attention over to us. My face must be a thousand shades of red by now, because if it’s not, I’m dead. My heart is racing so quickly, it’s just a string of thumps. Once he’s done cackling at my reactions, the sheriff -- with his hand still on my head-- leans down and hums a note. He places a kiss on my cheek. 

I let out a soft squeak, and he pulls away, sitting straight. 

“Sorry, Lace’, but you’re just too cute when you blush.” He swipes. 

I let out a heavy breath. 

“Yeah, we’ll see.” 

“Hah. Is that a challenge?” 

“N-no. Because I really don’t want to turn this into a war of affection. My heart won’t survive.” 

“Then how about we settle for this?” He starts, taking my hand in his.

I smile, meeting his eyes.

“I think I can survive that.” 

He smiles so brightly, making me feel happy and safe inside. I scoot up to his body and rest my head on his shoulder. I can still smell the faint scent of Smirnoff on him and it lulls me into a calm. But a familiar voice brings me back to reality. I open my eyes and see Matt standing over us, wearing a wide grin.

“I knew it.” He starts, “I knew it! You two are courting!!”

I look over at Tom, seeing him dozing off, his head tilted back on the bench. With a heavy breath, I turn back to look at Matt. Only behind him, I see a ton of people staring. I gulp.

“You know, you and the Sheriff are really balanced together! And you’re just plain cute!!” 

“Matt!” I say softly, through gritted teeth, “Keep your voice down!” 

“WHY? I think that everyone should know about this!” 

“But we aren’t officially courting yet!!” I note.

“Yet??” He arches an eyebrow at me.

“I was going to confess my feelings tonight. Ok? Hopefully he already knows, but I want this to be an official, public display.”

“Ooooh, fancy! Can I help?” 

“No, Matt. This has to be on me.” 

“Awww. But fine, I can respect your choice and plan.” 

I nod my head to him.    
“Thanks, Matt.”

The Sheriff groans, starting to wake up. I look at Matt and motion for him to not say a word. He gives two thumbs up. 

“Ugh, what happened?” 

“We fell asleep.” 

“Really? Damn.”

I squeeze his hand, for our fingers are intertwined still, and he looks at me with a soft smile. 

“Alright, now they’re starting to build the bonfire!” Matt sparks, reaching down and grabbing our hands that aren’t connected.

“Come on!” He pulls us to our feet and drags us into the sun. 

I groan, squinting my eyes as we come to see the big bonfire outline. Everyone in the plaza is lugging fire wood off a truck and hauling it into the pit. 

“Wow, that’s gonna be big.” I note. 

“Eh, last year was bigger.” Tom remarks. 

“Dang.” 

A moment we stand here, watching people load the fire wood, when about five minutes pass. We hear a loud, thunderous voice spark from behind us.

“Ah! Sheriff Thompson!” They say.

We turn around and see a charcoal coated man approaching us. He is tall, taller than Matt by about a foot if I had to guess, and his broad wide shoulders make him very easy to pick out in this town. He has a black beard to match his trousers, and he seems to know Tom?

“Why, if it isn’t my old friend Hank! Come all the way from Hindertown this year for the bonfire? You missed it last year.” 

“Yeah, I had played the cards with a bilk, and lost. We had a bet, and the winner got to manage the firewood supply, and that includes bringing it over to your fine town.” 

“Never play cards with a bilk, friend.” 

“Ahaha, don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.”

He nods to Matt, and then looks at me. This man notices my hand still in Tom’s and smiles greatly.

“Oh, ho! And who might this lovely maiden be?” 

“Hank, this is my girl, Lacey.”

The Sheriff looks at me, and motions to his friend. 

“Lace’, this is my friend, Hank. He works the mines in the next town over, but usually every year volunteers to help with the season fall celebration.”

I nod my head to him, doing a small curtsey.

“Pleased to meet you, sir.” I note.

“And to you as well, fair lady.” 

I chuckle, “So, how long have you known the Sheriff?” 

“About five years, ever since his mentor had passed away.” 

Tom nods, flicking the edge of his hat. 

“Yep, Hank here has helped me through a lot.” 

“Well, I think that’s great.” 

“Have you ever been to one of the bonfires before?” Hank asks me,

I shake my head, and Matt pops into the conversation.

“No! She just moved here mid summer! This is her first one!” 

“Thank you, Matt.” 

Hank looks at me, and does a small bow, “Then you're in for a treat! I have a feeling you'll enjoy yourself!”

“Me too.” I laugh.

A voice from over at the wood supply shouts out, calling to Hank. He looks back at the person waving their arm in the air and sighs.

“That would be me. ‘Fraid I have to go now.”

“Well, it was good talking to you Hank. Maybe we can catch up before you leave.”

“I'd like that sheriff, I really would.”

They both say their temporary farewells and Hank goes back over to the wood supply. I squeeze the sheriff's hand, which causes him to look down at me. With a smile and a hum, I tell him how much this is going to make me happy.

“He was nice.”

“Hank usually is. You got to do something real inhuman to make him upset.” 

“I see. Well,” I turn to look at both him and Matt, “What should we do now?”

“Can we go visit the horses?”

The sheriff sighs, drooping his head, “Matt, how many times do I have to tell you that those horses are for travel only? They are not here to satisfy your animal admiration! Got that?”

“But they're so pretty! I just want to say hi!!”

“Stop it.”

I giggle at their bickering, finding it amusing. Hopefully tonight goes as well as today has been. 

Because I really want my confession to ride smoothly. 

I want to tell him… That I love him.


	5. Waltz

**||||||||||||||||||||||**

**\-------------------**

**Chapter Five**

**\-------------------**

The sun is set now, and they're just about to light the bonfire by dampening an old rag and pouring some charcoal dust on it. Matt is going around talking to pretty ladies, leaving the sheriff and I alone together under the stars. I'm trying to find a way to bring it up in the conversation--- that I want to be his, and him to be mine. Casually of course, but it's not going very well. Why? Well he's talking about Hogg's Meat. Why is it always Hog's Meat? Just why? I frown, looking up at the stars, and the sheriff grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers.

I looked over at him and give a small smile.

"You all right, dove?"

"Dove? Ha, what happened to darling?"

"Well, if you prefer one of the other, then I could call you that."

"Hmm... You know what I would like to be called?"

"What?"

I lean in and whisper in his ear, having to hold myself up against his chest as I go on my tiptoes. I pull back down and look into his eyes, smiling.

He returns the look and lets out a breathy chuckle.

"If that is what you wish, then I will oblige, _love_."

My heart flutters at the little nickname, making a blush rise to my cheeks, and a smile marks my lips. I love that name on me. I'll never get used to it, this I can assure.

Oh screw it,

"Sheriff? Remember how I told you you'd get your answer by tonight?"

He arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Well I have my answer for you."

He simply nods, as I go to take his hands in mine.

"You have my attention." He notes.

I take a deep breath and begin to just speak what's on my mind. In, out, and here we go.

"Sheriff, I would love to spend everyday with you, because you are kind, responsible, and for the most part level headed. You think rationally, and what would be best for your people in the town. I love that about you. I just feel bad that it took me so long to figure out that...."

"That what?"

I huff a breath, "I hate how I took my time to realize this... but Sheriff Thompson, I love you."

He smiles brightly, a blush covering his cheeks. He squeezes my hands, and starts to lean down.

It isn't long before our lips connect, and he's kissing me passionately, leaning into my form as I move my arms up around his neck. He places his hands on my hips, as we both ensure that the kiss is deepend. We finally pull away, it's only because we need to breathe. We look around and find that almost all the town is gathered here, and they're all focused on us.

"Dammit what's this about?" The sheriff gruffs.

"Congratulations!!!" Shouts the town.

My eyes instantly search the crowd, until I spot Matt looking totally smug and proud.

"Matt! I thought I said I wanted to do this on my own!"

He quickly runs up to us and smiles. But that smile is one of zero regrets.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! So, I told everyone in town!"

Tom scoffs, "Can't a guy get some privacy when it comes to his own damn love life?"

"Hmm, let's see.... Nope!"

"Matt, so help me, I will knock you into next week!!"

"Hahaha, but you'd have to catch me first!"

I roll my eyes and go to cease their bickering.

"All right, all right, can you two please stop arguing!" I laugh.

Tom sighs, and nods his head, turning back to face me. He pulls out a desert rose, and hands it over to me.

"Here in Spitbucket, we kind of have a bit of a tradition when we confess our love to another... it's super cheesy, but it involves a desert rose."

There are collective gasps all throughout the crowd of the town. Whispering ensues after that.

I listen to some girls squealing and fanning over this...

"Oh my gosh, they're going to do it!"

I mentally roll my eyes.

"Lacey? Would you care to dance with me... and be mine?"

My heart jumps with joy, over and over again, screaming my answer at the top of my mind.

"I would love to, Tom."

He hands me the desert rose, and I tuck it into my hair. The crowd gives us some space for a dance, and Tom releases my hand walking in a circle around me.

"So what kind of dance is it? You'll find that I'm great at the tango, the salsa, even square dancing."

"Nah, none of those."

"Then what is it?"

He stops at my front, and holds out his arms.

"Just a waltz."

Our heads turn as we look at Matt, as he snaps his fingers and an orchestra starts to play. Typical Matt.

But it's a soft, an almost royal melody that starts to play.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Sheriff. Lucky for you-- I know that too. Probably the best one I know."

I step forward and take his hands, positioning one in his right, and the other on his shoulder. He puts his free hand on my waist.

We start to pace in box motions to the melody.

"You're good at this." I comment.

"So are you. Where'd you learn to waltz like this?"

"Back home. My mother used to hire a private tutor for me to learn. It was expensive, but she insisted. You?"

"My mother taught me before she passed away. Just like how her mother taught her, and the mother before that. Kind of been a family tradition since way back."

"That's sweet."

"Just like you."

A chuckle escapes me, as I lay my head on his chest, swaying in his arms to the melody. Could this get any more perfect?

"You know love, I was kind of expecting you to do this earlier."

"Me too. But I'm glad I didn't. This is too perfect to pass up."

He hums in agreement.

When the music stops, so do we, and Tom steps back, bending down and taking my hand. He kisses over my knuckles, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"You're a doll, you know that?"

"Ha, wait until you see my bad side."

The crowd around us laughs. Tom turns to the gathering of towns-folk and perks his hands on his hips.

"Well what are we standing around for? I'd say it's time to celebrate!"

Everybody howls with cheering, and the crowd disassembles, spreading around the Plaza. I'm approached by a few of the ladies, given congratulations.

_"You two are so cute!"_

_"You guys are going to be the talk of the town!"_

_"I can't wait to see your children!!"_

"Wait, what? Haha, our children?"

"Lacey,"

I tense up with the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. But as I turn around, I'm at ease, finding myself looking up at Tom.

"What do you say you and me get out of here?" He asks.

I sigh a breath of relief, and nod my head.

"I'd like that sheriff."

"Let's go then, love."

Giggling like a madman, we run off back to the house...

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**End chapter 5**

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, work, work.

##  Chapter Six

\----------------

I wake up to the sound of light rain drumming against the roof shingles, and yawn, stretching my arms up over my head. I feel a shift in the bed beside me, look over, and see Tom sleeping in bed next to me. I remember us enjoying last night, talking in bed, cuddled up in each other’s arms and kissing here and there. 

It was perfect. 

I sigh a content breath and snuggle into his form. His arm subconsciously wraps around me, pulling me into his chest. I smile, resting my hands against his shoulders, and shifting upwards to place a kiss on his cheek. I start to sneak out of his arms, but he grabs me, pulling me back to him with a laugh.

“Oh, no you don’t, not until I get a proper kiss.” 

I titter, turning my face away from him as he wraps around me firmly. 

“But I gotta make breakfast!” 

“No you don’t, you got to stay here with me.” He grumbles softly. 

I click my tongue. 

“Yeah right. Only when you stop--”

“Stop what? Huggin’ you? I don’t think you want me to stop. Nah, you’d miss it too much.”

“You think you’re so high in pride, don’t you?” I joke.

“What’s wrong with being high in pride?” 

“It’s smug and buggy.”

He rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss. I push his face away and squeal.

“No!” I laugh madly.

“Awe come on! One buss!” 

“You’re terrible at bussin!” 

“Am not!” 

“Are too!” 

I try squirming out of his arms, but ultimately fail when he pins my arms down on both sides and leans on top of me, hovering over. My cheeks flush red and I go silent.

“What’s the matter?” He teases me, “Got nothing to yap about now?” 

“Well, I, -- Uh, no… not really.” 

He smirks down at me, lighting a fire in my heart. 

“Heh. Can I get that kiss now?” 

I huff a short, flustered breath.

“Do what you wish.” 

“That’s better,” 

He leans down and captures my lips with his, letting go of my arms and placing his hands on my hips, just under my sleep-shirt. His cold-ish hands on my bare skin sends a shiver right through me. I move into the kiss, as it starts to get heavier, but he suddenly pulls away after nibbling on my bottom lip.

“How’s that for a terrible kisser?” 

“Damn you.” 

“Hah! Well that wasn't very lady like.” 

I pull him down to me and wait, our faces mere inches apart. 

“To hell with being a lady.” 

Tom smirks and closes the gap between us, the sound of rain on the roof getting heavier. He kisses me deeply and slides his hands up and down my sides, as I lay down on my back, cupping his cheeks. I let out a gasp as he inserts his tongue into my mouth, and takes control. 

“Heh,” Tom pulls away, looking down at me with a cocky smirk, “You know what? Breakfast does sound good right now.” 

He hops off and skips out of the room, leaving me a blushing mess on the bed. 

“Ass hat.” I curse under my breath.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

(Time Skip)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once I’m done making flapjacks for the both of us, we sit down and relax over a nice late breakfast. I yawn, looking to the lounge room, and out the window. It’s really raining now, which is odd, since it never rains out here. 

“How are the flapjacks?” I ask Tom. 

He stuffs his mouth full and smiles. 

“Couldn’t be better, well, unless you had added blueberries to the plate.” 

“Or to the mix.”

“Yeah. That’d be something too.” 

“Glad you like them.”

He scrapes his plate clean and gets up, putting his dishes in the bucket on the counter. I hum a note, finishing up my food as well, and doing the same with what remains. 

“Alright, now enough dilly-dallying, ‘cuz we’ve got work to do.”

“What’s on the agenda?” 

“Well, as far as I can recall, there’s a cattle problem up at the ranch, and a mine problem down east-- not to mention the mayor is asking for our assistance with escorting him to another town in a few days.”

“So it looks like a full schedule until…”

“Probably next Thursday.” 

“Wonderful. But it is the life of a Sheriff.” 

“And Deputy.” 

I swing my head around to look at Tom, giving me a sly smile.

“Did you just call me your Deputy?” 

“I did, which is fitting for you since you always help me out with my work.” 

“Wait, no, but you’re being serious?” 

“As an ox.” 

“Hah. I love it. Sheriff Thompson, and Deputy Lacey.”

He chuckles, “Try not to inflate your ego, a’right, love?”

I stick my tongue out at him, and he laughs. 

“Ok, now we should probably get going now.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

“Then let's get our behinds moving Sheriff!”

“Yes, ma'am.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(Time skip)

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The first thing that we are on our way to fix up in the town is up at the ranch, to help with the cattle problem that Tom mentioned. According to him, the head rancher’s name is Jordan, and Jordan claims to have a problem with keeping all his cattle on the territory. Lately the coyotes have been a problem too, so Tom had mentioned maybe offering Jordan to take a few of the younglings off his hand.

We finally arrive at the ranch. We come up to a large fence hanging down from the top of the fence. There’s a sign that reads ‘Jordan’s Roundings’. We walk through the gates, up a dirt road that leads up a hill, and finally we come to a small little ranch house nestled under the top of the land. Looking out over the field is the farmland-- which includes all the crops and gardens--- and as well as the barn and stables and all those sort of placements.

This hill is a perfect spot to view all of that. Tom takes my hand and gently guides me up the steps to the ranch house. It's still raining, which is kind of a bummer right now, but we're making do with it.

On the front porch of the house, Tom knocks on the door. A few moments later, after I'm done observing a little setup they have out here on the porch-- which is two rocking chairs and a small little table for tea-- the door opens by the hand of a young man. His hair side swept over, with the color of a dark brown placing his picture in my mind.

“Oh! Sheriff, you actually came!”

“‘Course I did, Jordan. I do care, I'm just always busy.”

“No, no, I understand! You're the sheriff for dicken’s sake, of course you're going to be busy--- I'm just surprised that you're here so soon, that's all.” 

“I understand, Jordan.”

Jordan steps aside offering us to come in, 

“Why don't we get you two out of the rain?”

I chuckle, “That would be appreciated.”

“Thank you.”

We both come inside, wiping our feet off on the mat. Inside it's very cozy and quaint, it really has a homey feel to it. Jordan leads us into the living area and we take a seat on the bench. Jordan takes a seat across from us and starts to explain his problem.

“It's the coyotes. Those damn things have been taken off my flock ever since spring. Their numbers are growing, and meanwhile my cattle count is shrinking rapidly. Please Sheriff, do what you can?”

“It’s what I'm here for, Jordan.”

“Thank you Sheriff.”

“Yep, do you mind if the deputy and I take a look around your farm?”

“Please go ahead, just make sure you stay off the north end-- that's where we see the most coyotes.”

“Thanks for warning us. All right, we'll go take a look around now, see what we can do.”

“Thank you, again.”

Tom and I both nod to Jordan, before we get up and see ourselves out. The rain hasn't gotten any better, but as we did before on the way up here, we grin and we bear it.

“Where do we go first?” I ask.

“To the north end. If that's where the worst of it comes from, then I say that we should start there.”

“But what about the coyotes?”

“You got a gun right?”

I pull back my jacket to reveal my belt, armed to the teeth with ammunition and revolvers.

“I always do, no matter what's going down.”

“Really? ‘Cuz I didn't see you holding any back at the bonfire?”

I smirk, placing my fingertip underneath his chin, and swiping upwards.

“I have to have some secrets, don't I?”

“Impressive.”

I shoot him a wink and step down the boards of the porch, setting foot into the mud. My foot sinks into the ground just a bit, and Tom comes down right next to me, his height looming over me.

I hate being short. 

“I really don't see a problem, as long as we got our revolvers. You can shoot right?”

“Anyone can shoot, but as for the aim, yes, I can hit a bull's-eye off the back of a moving horse.”

“Is there anything you can't do love?”

“I can't sew, or knit. And I'm really squeamish around injuries-- especially blood. Oh, and I hate the sound of Opera. My sister Amelia used to sing Opera all the time to please Dad. I hate it now.”

“Love?”

“Yes?”

“When did I ask for your whole life story?”

I playfully smack him in the arm.

“Well you did ask…”

He shoots me a grin, and we get moving.

It's a long walk up to the North End of the ranch, but we know when we're there. It's pretty easy to tell when you see all the claw marks along the fence. And the bones are a pretty big give away, too. Just big cattle bones, the whole skeleton, picked clean of meat.

Just seeing it gives me shivers and fears.

“What's the matter? Ever dealt with a coyote before?”

“We don't have coyotes where I'm from…”

“Oh that's right, you're off the coast of Spain, aren't you?”

“Yeah, we have run away bulls.” I joke, being sarcastic.

But I don't think he catches on to that.

“Runaway bulls? Seriously?”

“Heh … You're such a dork.”

We keep on walking for another 5 minutes, before an idea comes to the sheriff.

“I see the problem here,” He says, “It's the fence.”

I look over at the planks of wood boarding up the cattle. How the claw marks dig deep into the wood. How the fence looks like it's about to fall over.

“What about it?”

“Well if they want anything to improve, they should probably improve their fences first. Things ain't going to get any better if the coyotes can get in so easily.”

“You do have a point....”

“Damn right I do--- I bet if the one coyote just looked at this, it would practically scream ‘come and have a snack, get shot at, and wiggle back’.”

I snort something of a laugh, “Excuse me? What did you just say?”

I start to crack up, just by the words that have fallen out of my dear’s mouth.

“You heard me.”

“Yeah! And it was the funniest thing I've heard all day! And I don't say that lightly!”   
  


He smiles at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. I know what he's trying to do, and it’s not going to work. 

“Ok, Mr. Slick. You do know I can see right through your little set up here, don’t you?” 

He smirks coyly, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

I playfully smirk and reach my hand up, cupping his cheek. 

“You know what I want…?” 

“No. Tell me.” 

“I want,” I start to lean up against him,

“To…” 

I reach up and pull his hat down over his eyes, grinning. 

“To get out of this rain and head home! But we can’t do that until we get our work done!” 

He chuckles, fixing his hat. 

“You had me there for a second.” 

I place my hands on my hips, and wink at him.

“Oh, I know. Now come on, let’s figure out where we can help out.” 

He sighs, “Whatever you say.” 

\-----------------

“I’m pretty sure that if we help Jordan fix up his fences, on a day when is’not raining like today, then his problem will be at least bettered.”

I shoot Tom a glance over my shoulder as we head back up to the ranch house. He’s got his gaze locked on the mud at his feet, as usual. I sigh, knowing that he probably didn’t hear me at all.

Just what I expected….

\---------------------

(BONUS)

\---------------

“I know her from somewhere… But where?!” 

Matt looks through his photo album-- one that (surprisingly) isn’t filled with pictures of him. In his frustration, he’s been looking through his old things from London to try and figure out why  _ she _ seems so … 

_ Familiar. _

He flips the page and sees a picture of a family, one that is well acquainted with his back in London. He sighs, flipping to the next one. Just about to give up and throw the towel in, he flips one more page over. 

  
And sees a very recognizable face in an elegant blue dress. 

  
“Oh… I remember now…”

Matt gulps.

“I need to tell the Sheriff.” 

\------------------

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter Seven

\-------------------

##  Chapter 7

\-------------------

It’s night now, and we’re done with work for the day. My shoulders ache from the heavy lifting we did down at the mines ---to help fix the water spring leak coming through the walls. I grab Tom’s hand and he looks at me from the side, with an all funny gaze. 

“What? Can’t a girl grab her dear’s hand?” 

He chuckles, “I didn’t say anything.”

Squeezing my hand, we come up to the house. Once we’re inside, we play the events of today back, over conversation.

“I didn’t like how Joans was just staring at us while we were fixing her fence problem.”

“I know, but at least we gained more fence fixing skills. It’ll help when we do the fence up at the ranch.” 

“... I hate it when you’re right.” 

He smirks, hanging his coat up on the hook by the door. Tom looks over at me with said smirk and makes his way across the room to me. I smile giddily as he holds out his hand, bowing a bit before me. 

“I know.” 

I place my hand in his and he kisses over my knuckles. A simple gesture, but it still makes me so bashful. I hum a note, and Tom leans up to capture my lips. However, he stops just before meeting me in a kiss. 

“I know you can see right through my intentions, but I can’t help but try for your heart every time I see you smile.” 

“Tom….” I smile brightly, knowing that he really does care about me. 

More than anyone else ever has, I’d say. 

I lean forward and meet his lips with my own. Our kiss has strength behind it, as well as passion and-- dare I say it-- love. We move into each other’s forms and his arms wrap around my waist. I stand high up on my tiptoes and deepen the kiss, nibbling on his lip. He groans, pressing me back against the wall, and dominating me.

He pulls from my lips and peppers kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and back up. He starts nibbling on my ear and leaving markings on my neck. I gasp, sliding my hands into his hair. 

The sound of his stomach grumbling kind of interrupts, though. 

He pulls back and grunts, looking into my eyes. I give him a goofy grin and ease him off of me, playfully rolling my eyes. 

“Let’s get you something to eat, a’right?” I tease.

He sighs, “A’right.” 

We move into the kitchen, and I dig through the cupboards for my secret stash of fruit. I find it with a bit of an ‘aha’ and grab an apple, tossing it over the counter to Tom. He catches it and smiles, taking a long look at it. 

“Where’d you get this?” 

“I know a guy… Who knows a girl, who knows a guy. We keep in touch. Well, the guy I know, his friend owns an orchard. And since I reached out to him in the past month, we’ve been exchanging contacts-- he gets rocks and I get fruit.” 

“Rocks?” 

I shiver, “You don’t wanna know.” 

“Well, now I kind of do.”

He takes a bite into the apple. I shake my head, and go around the counters to his side. 

“No. No you don't.” 

He cocks his head to the side, staring down at me with an amused gaze. 

“Right, well,” He takes another bite, “I’m going to head upstairs. Get ready for bed.” 

I nod to him, “Okay.. I’ll-- I’ll probably end up doing the same soon.” 

He tips his head downwards, showing that he understands, and walks out of the room. I hear him going up the stairs, before letting out a shaky breath. I lean my body against the counter, slumping myself against it, as my mind goes over what could have almost just happened.

That kiss was something real. 

Real…

I let out a small laugh. Oh, if mom could see me now, she’d lose her head. Haha. I’d do it again, too, just to piss ‘er off. 

But other than that…

I liked it.

~~~

(Time|||Skip)

I knock on Tom’s door, wearing my sleep clothes, and holding my pillow in my arms. 

“Come in.” I hear his voice call from inside. 

I open the door and step one foot inside the room. 

“Lacey. How can I help you?” 

I bite my lip and sway my hips side to side-- so little that I hardly notice it. I brush a loose strand of hair back behind my ear and meet his gaze.

“I was wondering if I could come sit with you?” 

He looks me up and down, before he scratches an itch on his cheek.

He gives me a sly smirk,

“Sit or sleep?” 

I throw my pillow at his head. 

Critical hit. 

“Ok, ok! I wouldn’t say no to either, just so you know!” 

“Humph. And either way, I was still going to throw my pillow at you.” 

“Hah. You’re a real charmer, you know?” 

“Shut it,” I say, walking up to the side of his bed.

“Scoot over.” 

He does so, and I crawl underneath the covers with him. He sits on his half of the bed, and I sit on my claimed half. 

“So, uh…” He starts, “About that kiss earlier.” 

“What about it?” I ask, my cheeks turning red. 

“I was wondering if we could… Try it again?”

  
“Aye, aye, aye.” I sigh. 

“We don’t have to.”

I reach out and grab his hand.

“Just a  _ kiss _ . One  _ kiss _ .” 

He nods, “Ok.” 

He reaches his hand up and cups my cheek, pulling me forward to him. Our lips meet in a moment, and a flutter of delight runs through my mind and body. I sigh contently, and scoot forward. He pulls me into his lap and holds me tenderly. I smile, my arms finding their way around Tom’s neck. I can’t help but wonder if he’s feeling this adrenaline inside-- just like me. 

~~ (Slight passion ahead. O///O )

He pulls away and kisses down my jawline-- things starting to heat up just like they did downstairs. I just now notice the little amount of light in the room. What, are there only three candles lit in here? Who cares. 

I lean back in his arms, cocking my head to the side as he leaves dark marks along my neck. I gasp, digging my fingers into his hair, gripping tightly onto his locks. I groan as he leaves little bites against my skin, clinging to him in my arms. By accident, his name falls from my lips. 

“T-Tom…” 

He smirks against my skin, pridefully. Next thing I know, I’m laid down on my back and looking up at Tom, who’s hovering over me, slightly heated. His cheeks are flushed red completely and he’s staring again. When a chuckle falls from his lips, I feel a small stir of need wash over me. 

“I think I’ve had more than one kiss…” He lulls. 

I laugh, “Like I give a damn.” 

“Heh. What now?”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” 

He leans down and whispers in my ear, “What do you want me to do now?” 

  
His hand places on my leg, sliding up my thigh. 

“I’m yours to command, just like always.” 

I pull him down to me and kiss him. 

“Become...  _ mine _ .”

___________________


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out the truth

##  Chapter Eight:

___________________

(Five Days Later)

___________________

The past few days have been productive. Busy, but productive. We’ve fixed up the fence along the cattle grounds, and the town is free from any leaky roofs, and everything is finally coming to a calm. In an odd way, it’s almost like I find peace in the chaos. Reminds me that I’m actually somewhere I’m allowed to be-- where people want me. This is my home. 

I hum a content note, fixing up the window downstairs in the lounge area. Since about three days ago, a wind storm bent in a fraction of the frame. Strong winds, though, can do that. I hear the door to the porch open and footsteps carry into the house. Must be Tom. 

“You home, Sheriff??” I call out, keeping my eyes on the window frame. 

The footsteps carry through into this room, and I hear him respond.

“Yeah, s’just me.” Tom says in a hush. 

I put down the hammer and slide the nails to the windowsill, before turning around and greeting Tom with a kiss on the cheek. As I step down from my tip-toes, I notice that he’s holding his hands behind his back. I give Tom a questioning look, before he smiles, rolls his eyes, and reveals a bouquet of flowers. I gasp, looking at the small, but many, white daisy-like flowers. 

“I got you these.”

“Tom… How did you get these?” I laugh, “This part of the states, well hardly anything grows!” 

He arches an eyebrow at me. 

“What? You think you’re the only one with connections?” 

I huff, “Ok, I walked right into that one.”

Tom laughs, and grabs the empty vase from off the table between the lounge. He slips the flowers into the vase and sets it aside. I bring myself into his arms and step closer. He hugs me tight, and I think to myself just how lucky I am to have him. 

“How’s the repairs on the window going?” 

I snap out of my thoughts upon him asking a question.

I sigh, “It’s going. But that’s really all I can say about it.” 

“Well, at least soon we’ll have the house a bit more warm.” 

We pull away from the hug.

“--And a bit less dusty. You know how much DUST I’ve picked up in sweeping in the past three days? Too much! Too much dust!” 

He laughs and I perk my hands on my hips, stubbornly staring at the floors. I slouch my shoulders forward and reach for the hammer once more. Time to get this sucker done. 

~~~

(Time Skip)

~~~

I’m done. 

I step back from the window and take a look at my work. It actually looks… decent. That’s more than I was expecting.

I look at Tom on one of the benches, and he looks up from a few papers concerning the town. He sees the window and I give a weak smile.

He chuckles, “Looks great, love.” 

I roll my eyes playfully and place my hands on my hips. 

With a sigh, “We can get someone professional to fix it on another day.” 

  
Tom smirks, and tells me, “I think you did just fine.” 

“Hah. You might wanna get your eyes checked then!”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes now and scoots over on the couch. He looks at me and pats down the spot beside him. I bite my bottom lip and shake my head, going over to sit down with him. I plop down on the bench cushions, and Tom wraps his arm around my shoulders. I lean into his figure and hum a note. He picks up the work papers again. 

“Whoa, what are you doing?” 

“Going over… town complaints?” 

“No. No, and no! This is our first day off in a while! We must use it to relax!!” 

“But-” 

“No buts, Tom! Give it!” 

He smirks and gives me the papers. I take them from him and put them in a draw beside me. Out of his reach. I turn back to him only to catch Tom sending me a mischievous look.

“What?” 

“Nothin’.” 

He leans down and peppers a gentle kiss on my lips. I return it, all the same. When we pull away, I can help but hum a happy note, and rest my head on his shoulder.

“What do you reckon we should do?” 

“Huh?” 

“Today. What should we do today?”

“Oh. Damn if I know.”

An idea pops into my mind. I smile and Tom catches it. 

“What?” He asks. 

“I have been meaning to see the night stars lately. I really haven’t seen them since I moved in with you. I loved watching the stars back home. Every night, from my window.”

“Hey… About that… Matt kind of told me something that I thought was-- well- crazy. Can I run it by you?” 

“What could Matt have possibly said that sounded crazier than usual?” I laugh…

But upon seeing Tom’s expression, I know that he’s being serious. I sit straight and hold my hand against his around me. 

“Go ahead…” I nod. 

He clears his throat, and tries to play it off as a joke. 

“Matt told me that you were a noble!” 

My eyes widen… How did Matt--

“And that you … you ran away. From your duties. For something like this.” 

I choke over my words, and end in saying nothing. 

Tom studies my expression to the point where I feel like I’m being judged. The one thing I thought I’d never have to experience with him. But now, it’s happened. 

“Is it true?” He asks, with a dead cold tone. 

I look away, unsure of what to say. 

“Yeah,” I shudder, “It’s true.” 

He sighs.

“Can you tell me why?” 

“Why what?” I ask, holding my arm nervously. 

“Why would you run away from a great life? Where you’re handed anything you want… Don’t have to worry about money, or work.” 

Tom chuckles, gesturing to the window, “Or even being cold! I don’t get it, Lace.” 

I sigh, looking away. 

“I didn’t like it.” 

“You didn’t like it? Lace, you can’t be serious.” 

“Well I am.” 

I stand up from the bench and walk over to the stairs.

“And I’d take this life anyday.” 

“What life? A scrounging and cold life? A hard life?” 

“Why do you care all of a sudden where I’m from??” I snip at him.

Tom’s eyebrows furrow and he rises.

“Because I feel like you should have the best life possible, Lacey!” 

“And I am!! I’m perfectly fine here! With you!”

“But I don’t think you realize everything you gave up!” 

“Tom. I’m  _ not  _ going back.” 

“And why not?” 

“Because I won’t go back to a controlled life where I’m not happy!!” I’m choking over my own words. Tom eases up for some reason, and it irritates me.

“What?” I snap.

“You’re crying. . .” 

I reach up and feel the tears on my cheeks. 

So I am.

I shudder, my hands balling into fists and I give him a mad stare.

“Of all the people I thought would never judge me, you were the one who poked the subject too hard. You were the one.”

“What…?”

I growled under my breath and started upstairs.

“Nevermind.”

I slam the door to my cold room behind me. I press my back against the door and slide down to the floor. Cry. That’s what I do. And to think that I actually thought that Tom would be the last one to question me. I guess I was wrong.

The sound of light-ish footsteps carries up the stairs and to outside of my room. I know he’s right outside. I know he just wants to talk. But I don’t. There’s a knock on the door, but I don’t respond. 

“Lacey, look. I just want the best for you. I hope you know that. I love you.” 

I bury my head in my knees. 

I know you do, Tom. I know. 


End file.
